Obstáculos, Experiencias y Madurez
by AnnAndre92
Summary: De eso esta lleno la vida, Obstáculos, Experiencias y Madurez. Y ellos más que nadie lo han vivido y saben de que se trata. Serie de One-Shot basado sobre las vivencias -más importantes - los Personajes de ¡Siempre Hay una Oportunidad!. (Ningún Capitulo estará relacionado con el otro) (Historia Complementaria)


_Serie de One-Shot sobre los personajes de Siempre Hay una Oportunidad. Ningún capitulo estará relacionado con el otro. La intención: Conocer un poco sobre los personajes y vivencias de la historia. Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas NO me pertenecen, son propiedad a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi_

* * *

><p><strong>Protagonista: <strong>Kanon Y Thetis (Edad 17 años ambos)

**Summary: **Para ser un joven de 17 años Kanon ha vivido circunstancias que lo han hecho madurar. Y sin pensarlo, otro largo camino le toca recorrer. Decidido a enfrentar lo que el destino le ha puesto junto a su pareja Thetis (Historia Complementaria a Siempre hay Una oportunidad)

* * *

><p><strong>Impredecible Destino<strong>

_-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! – grito Thetis mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos de la chica estaban hinchados, los parpados rojos y sus ojos de un verde muy claro. La nariz también estaba roja. Aquella confesión hizo que Kanon se asombrara, era una noticia que de verdad no esperaba.-El director me ha dado una prórroga, me pidió el nombre del responsable pero no te nombre-_

_-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_-Porque tú tienes un futuro, tienes muchas oportunidades. Yo no…_

_-Pero que cosas dices Thetis… Igual puedes…_

_-Mi papá me va a echar de la casa, mi madre también. Voy a perder todo. – Thetis se puso de pie – Ahora si me permites, déjame estar sola para saber que voy a hacer. – Kanon la tomo por el brazo para que no se fuera_

_-¿Y yo que pinto aquí? ¿Nada?_

_-Kanon…_

_-Thetis, tú y yo venimos siendo novios desde hace dos años – hablo seriamente – Este fue un descuido de los dos. Pero más mío. ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola?_

_-Si – admitió – Tienes muchas cosas a tu favor_

_-Thetis tu eres la mejor en el equipo de Voleibol. También tienes cosas a favor solo dime ¿Qué te dijo el director? ¿Te dio la oportunidad de seguir estudiando?_

_-Pero a distancia. Kanon mira no quiero que tengas problemas con Apolo_

_-¿Apolo?_

_-Él es tu tutor legal. Te ha dado todo, esta noticia lo dejara devastado. Piensa en él, en Saga en.._

_-¡¿COMO PIENSO EN LOS DEMÁS SI TU ERES QUIEN ME IMPORTA AHORITA?! – grito Kanon_

_-Kanon, por favor – suplico Thetis aguantando las lágrimas – Geist…_

_-Thetis, no te voy a dejar sola ¿Entiendes? – Thetis se asombró –Ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Hicimos una promesa, yo voy a cumplirla. No sé si quieres dejarme…_

_-Kanon – susurro Thetis_

_-Pero yo no te voy a dejar, ahora con más motivo sabiendo que vas a tener un hijo mío. Yo buscare trabajo en caso que Apolo no quiera apoyarme, tú seguirás tu sueño de ser Doctora y te prometo que así va a hacer._

_-¿De… Verdad? – Kanon la jalo con suavidad para recostarla en su pecho y abrazarla_

_-Estamos juntos Thetis, aunque tengamos solo 17 años, te prometo hacerme cargo de ti y de nuestro hijo. – Thetis se aferró más al abrazo de su novio – Además ¿Cómo crees que te iba a dejar sola? ¿Acaso tú te embarazaste sola? SI eso paso… ¡Auch! – Thetis pellizco la espalda de Kanon mientras aguantaba la risa –_

_-¿Qué sucederá con tus becas?_

_-Que se las den a otra persona. Solo importas tu Thetis. Vamos a hablar con el director, yo lo enfrento._

_-Kanon…_

_-Ya deja de llorar, que te vas a poner fea y arrugada._

_-¿Nunca me vas a dejar verdad? ¿Nunca?_

_-No Thetis, nunca te voy a dejar_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Los pensamientos de Kanon estaban sumergidos en la noticia de su novia Thetis. Ambos estaban en el último año de la secundaria, listos para la universidad. Thetis era una de las mejores deportistas del Voleibol en la institución y Kanon de Futbol. Ambos eran novios desde el 3er año de la secundaria.

-Kanon – llamo su hermano Gemelo Saga. Iban en el autobús que los dejaba a una cuadra del hogar donde Vivian – Estas muy pensativo

-No es nada

-Kanon, por favor, no me mientas. ¿Es Thetis? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

-Sí, es de ella – Kanon dejo libre un suspiro – Ella… Creo que le arruine su vida

-¿Cómo? No entiendo – Kanon miró fijamente a su gemelo

-Está embarazada Saga. –Saga se asombró ante esa noticia - Thetis está embarazada, de mí. Le han dado una prorroga en el colegio para que diga quién es el responsable. Le han dado la opción de estudiar a distancia pero…

-¿Te preocupa la situación en su familia?

-Por supuesto – Kanon estaba nervioso – El papá acepta su relación conmigo a medias, sus hermanos van a querer matarme uno por uno. No quiero que se quede sin hacer nada. Yo le dije que los dos íbamos a salir de esto, pero la verdad no sé qué hacer

-¿Tienes pensado hablar con Apolo?

-¿Y si Apolo no me ayuda?

-No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo Kanon – Saga apretó la mano de su hermano – Apolo nunca nos ha dejado a la deriva. Lo sabes bien. Desde que murió nuestro tío Defteros, el hizo lo posible para que nosotros nos quedáramos viviendo con él.

-Estará decepcionado cuando le comente – Saga no dijo nada más. No sabía de verdad que iba a suceder. No había palabras de aliento para su hermano. El autobús llego a su parada, Saga, Kanon Aioros y Aioria se bajaron en aquella parada y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Country Club – Qta La perla<strong>

Thetis estaba de pie frente a la enorme puerta de la mansión de su padre. La hija Menor de tres hermanos, la hija consentida del matrimonio Solo. El padre de Thetis era un reconocido embajador, luchador y defensor de los Derechos a nivel internacional. Además de ser un empresario nato. Thetis solo pensaba en lo que iba a suceder tras esa puerta

-Hermana ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar mirando la puerta todo el tiempo? – Thetis se asustó, cuando se dio vuelta estaba su hermano mayor, con el que ella mejor se llevaba, solo habían tres años de diferencia.

-Sorrento – su hermano mayor iba al conservatorio de música. Era un hombre muy tranquilo, Sorrento era la viva imagen de su abuelo materno, por el color de Ojos, mientras que la tonalidad de su cabello si era igual a la de su madre. Sorrento tenía un hermano morocho, Ío que era lo opuesto a él, en cuanto a genes y caracteres. El junto a Baian el mayor eran los de peor carácter, y los que más peleaban con Thetis en cuanto a su relación y su vida en general. -Hermano… yo –

-Thetis ¿Qué sucede? – Sorrento soltó el estuche de su flauta para abrazar a su hermana – Estas temblando. Vamos a tu cuarto – la chica no pudo hablar, estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Cuando Sorrento tomo sus cosas y la de ella entro a la casa, caminaron por la entrada donde dejaron sus abrigos. Cuando caminaron por la Sala se consiguieron con Baian, su hermano mayor

-Que paso Thetis? – Pregunto con Sarcasmo – El idiota de Kanon te dejo?

-O lo conseguiste con otra? – pregunto Ío quien también llegaba. Ambos soltaron una risa

-Cállense! – Les dijo Sorrento – Maduren

-Cualquiera cae que eres muy maduro – reprocho Ío. Thetis no miro a sus hermanos a la cara – Entonces llorona ¿Con cuántas estaba? – Baian reía

-Ustedes son de lo peor – Sorrento abrazaba a su hermana quien seguía temblando. La respiración de Thetis era agitada

-No es con cuantas estaba – acoto Baian – Era como estaba. ¿Si me entiendes Ío? Seguramente lo consiguió…

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! – grito la rubia mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su hermano Sorrento. Ío y Baian dejaron de reírse, Sorrento parpadeo varias veces, analizaba la noticia

-¿Qué…? – murmuro Ío.

-¡SIGUE BURLANDOTE! – Thetis se enfrentó con su hermano Ío, mientras reprimía las lágrimas, ahora se acercó a Baian – BURLATE DE QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA. ¡HAZLO! – Thetis golpeo en el pecho a su hermano mayor, ya no aguanto más las lágrimas

-Thetis… - se acercó Sorrento para calmarla – Hermana cálmate.

-NO ME TOQUES – le ordeno Thetis mientras sollozaba – ELLOS NO HAN HECHO MÁS QUE MOLESTARME Y BURLARSE DE MI – la respiración de Thetis se agito aún más, su pecho subía y bajaba por cada respiración que soltaba – ANDA IO VE A DECIRLE A MI PADRE. PORQUE ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE SABES HACER. METER CHISME – Thetis empezó a subir las escaleras, cuando llego al séptimo escalón para ir a su habitación se detuvo. Miro a como sus hermanos la miraban sin decir alguna palabra - ESPERO TU BURLA BAIAN. LA ESTOY ESPERANDO – Al ver que Baian no respondió. Thetis se encerró en su habitación.

En su habitación, cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Se acostó en su cama, se arropo y abrazo su almohada. Ya no podía frenar más las lágrimas. Era cuestión de horas que sus padres llegaran y enfrentara la ruda realidad.

_**Sala**_

Sorrento pasó su mano por el rostro, y luego a su cabello para despeinarlo. Ío busco sentarse en el primer asiento que consiguió. Baian seguía de pie sin decir nada. Sorrento fue el primero en romper el silencio

-Gracias – sus dos hermanos lo observaron – Muchas gracias por burlarse de ella, por hacerla sentir mal, o peor en todo caso. Ustedes deben controlarse deben saber cuándo jugar y cuando no

-¿Por qué nos culpas a nosotros? – Pregunto Ío – Si quien la embarazo fue otro

-No es solo por eso – dijo Sorrento – Ella tenía rato fuera de la casa, estaba agobiada tenía rato llorando. No se atrevía a entrar, yo llegue y fue cuando la sentí temblando. Ustedes no se supieron controlar, las ganas de molestarlas les gano. La hicieron explotar.

-Tienes razón – murmuro Baian – Tiene razón Ío. Ahora respecto a papá, hay que dejar que ella se lo diga

-Papá va a perder la cordura – comento Ío – Sabes que el carácter de papá es indomable

-Bueno, pues yo estaré allí con ella – comento Baian – Papá no la va a tocar ni le va a gritar. No en mi presencia. – Baian empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras

-A dónde vas? – pregunto Sorrento

-A hablar con ella. Soy su hermano mayor, debí cuidarla, abrazarla, entenderá. No burlarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Qta Leonis<strong>

Apolo miraba fijamente a Kanon, estaban en su habitación. Apolo estaba de pie, mientras Kanon permanecía sentado en la orilla de su cama. Le había contado todo lo que había pasado, el descuido y la consecuencia. Lo que él iba y quería hacer.

-Kanon-

-Nunca he querido decepcionarlo. Y sé que ahora lo hice

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto Apolo

-He querido ser el mejor en todo para que no se sienta defraudado de la responsabilidad que no le corresponde y aun así asumió. – Kanon miraba al suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos – Te lo he contado porque te respeto y eres una figura paterna, esa que no pude ver. Si no quieres ayudarme…

-Detente allí – ordeno Apolo. Kanon se vio obligado a hacer contacto visual – Nunca pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho- Kanon asintió mirando al suelo nuevamente – Mírame Kanon – el joven alzo su mirada – Primero que nada. Jamás me has decepcionado y jamás me sentiré defraudado. Tú eres un hijo para mí, más allá de lo que diga un papel legal. Asumí el reto de criarlos porque los he visto crecer, han sido amigos de Aioros desde que estaban pequeños, la perdida de Aspros también me afecto, le prometí que iba a cuidar de ustedes pasara lo que pasara. Defteros también en una situación delicada los cuido hasta cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo más. Kanon debes entender que por ustedes haría cualquier cosa, de la misma manera que por Aioros y Aioria. Ahora bien, si te reprocho el descuido y no venir a hablar a tiempo conmigo. ¿Hace cuánto que estaban en relaciones?

-Hace unos meses – respondió Kanon

-Quiero concluir que no viniste a decirme nada por el tema de decepcionarme ¿Cierto? – El joven asintió – Quiero que sepas que si hubieras venido a tiempo a lo mejor esto no hubiera pasado porque los habría llevado al médico. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Ya paso ahora pensemos en el presente. ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Quiero trabajar – comento Kanon – Terminar la secundaria, hacer ambas cosas. Es mi responsabilidad, ella y el que está en camino. No quiero que a ella la boten del colegio por eso, quiero que ella termine y pueda continuar con su sueño de ser doctora

-Yo puedo hablar con el director para que no la boten, ni a ti ni a ella. En realidad él no puede prohibirle la educación es un derecho de ella. Cuando vayas a hablar con ella. Yo te acompañare, los padres de ella son difíciles de llevar – Kanon asintió – Podemos ir al médico que atendió a Daphne para que le haga el control a Thetis ¿Quieres? Igual te prestare ayuda económica hasta que vea que tú has podido solo. Quiero que sepas que aquí ninguno te dará la espalda. Para que no dejes de estudiar, busca un empleo medio tiempo, puede ser como tele comunicador. Hay horarios flexibles, claro debes entender que todo tiene un sacrificio

-Lo sé – Apolo se acercó a abrazar al joven adolescente. Le revolvió los cabellos y lo dejo solo allí en su habitación - ¿Qué va a hacer?

-Voy a la biblioteca, quiero leer unas cosas sobre el colegio, las normativas. Y el periódico mientras busco algo accesible para ti

-Gracias – Apolo sonrió. Kanon se acostó en la cama de él, y saco su tlf celular. No tenía mensajes, eso le preocupo un poco. Así que decidió mandarle un texto

**_Kanon D Terán: Muñeca ¿Cómo te sientes? _**

**_Thetis S Solo: No muy bien. Ya mis hermanos saben _**– las manos de Kanon comenzaron a temblar

**_Kanon D Terán: ¿Cómo?_**

**_Thetis S Solo: (1/2) Llegue a la casa cuando Sorrento me vio. Estaba nerviosa Kan, entonces entre. Y la misma historia ellos molestándome. No sé qué me paso, perdí los estribos y les grite. Les grite que estaba embarazada. Enfrente a mis hermanos, les dije que se burlaran ahora que ya sabían lo que me pasa_**

**_Thetis S Solo: (2/2) ba. A Ío que le dijera a mi papá. Le pegue a Baian. Perdí el control de mis emociones :( yo sé que debo controlarme como tanto me discutes pero :'( no me reproches lo que hice._**

**_Kanon D Terán: Para nada. No tengo nada que reprocharte, no es tu culpa que tus hermanos sean insoportables xD. Entre otras cosas, hable con Apolo. Me entendió a la perfección, nos va a apoyar en todo. _**

**_Thetis S Solo: Gracias Kanon, por cosas así es que te haces querer._**

**_Kanon D Terán: Lo sé. Es imposible no quererme jajajaja_**

**_Thetis S Solo: ¡IMBECIL! Hablamos luego. Baian quiere hablar conmigo. Hoy hablare con mi padre. Te escribo en un rato._**

**_Kanon D Terán: Esta bien. Avísame cualquier cosa, por favor. Te amo_**

**_Thetis S Solo: Lo haré. Te amo mucho más _**–Kanon miro este último mensaje por varios minutos. Se fue a la ducha a bañarse y ponerse al día con sus deberes. A estas alturas ya todos en su casa sabían su situación, Aioros y Aioria mostraron un increíble apoyo. Daphne la esposa de Apolo y la mujer que quería como su madre lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Le hizo entender que no estaba solo y nunca lo estaría. Y Eso era lo que él quería para Thetis, que ella no se sintiera sola, nunca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Country Club – Qta La perla<strong>_

Thetis había dejado su tlf de lado cuando dejo que Baian entrara. Su hermano mayor, entro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Que quieres? – pregunto ella

-Vengo a pedirte perdón – le comento – No he sido el hermano que a lo mejor tu esperabas. No soy ni la mitad de lo afectivo que es Sorrento contigo, todo esto es mi culpa.

-Baian – murmuro Thetis – Esto..

-Déjame terminar – Baian seguía sin mirarla. Veía a otro lugar – Si yo hubiera sido más comunicativo contigo. Es posible que hubieras hablado con uno a tiempo, uno te hubiera aconsejado. Tengo 25 años, eres la pequeña de todos y yo… He sido un desastre de hermano mayor, Thetis… - Thetis abrazo a su hermano –

-Yo te disculpo si es lo que quieres oír – Baian asintió mientras regresaba el abrazo a su hermana.

-Papá he llegado – comento Sorrento en compañía de Ío quienes entraron a la habitación de Thetis. Baian apretó la mano de su hermana al ver que ella empezaba a temblar –

-Ya sabe la noticia –acoto Ío

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Baian

-Lo llamo el Director Thanatos – respondió Ío – llego preguntando por ti. Y nos preguntó si sabíamos lo de tu embarazo

-Que dijeron? – pregunto Baian

-Nada. En ese instante entro Mamá también. Papá le dijo que buscara unas maletas para que Tatsumi las preparara

-No la pueden botar de la casa! – Baian se puso de pie molesto. Thetis dejo libre un suspiro – Yo iré con Thetis, no voy a dejar que mi papá la bote de la casa. ¿Cómo la va a dejar allí a la deriva? – Thetis se puso de pie y salió de su habitación decidida a enfrentar a su padre. Baian salió tras ella.

-Iras? – pregunto Sorrento a su hermano morocho

-Sí, puede ser una piedra en el zapato, pero jamás la voy a dejar sola. ¿Tu?

-Ya voy. Ya los alcanzo – cuando la habitación estuvo sola. Sorrento saco su tlf celular y redacto un mensaje

_**Sorrento S Solo: Papá ha llegado. Sabe la noticia. Vamos todos a hablar con él. Cualquier novedad escribes a este teléfono. Es seguro que mi papá le quite el tlf a Thetis – **_Sorrento busco entre sus contactos al destinario: Kanon D Terán_._

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>

Kanon había faltado al colegio. Thetis le dijo que su padre quería hablar con él. Apolo como le había dicho, lo acompaño. Estaban todos reunidos en la sala, Apolo junto a Kanon. Los padres de Thetis, Julián y Anfitrite y sus hermanos, Baian, Ío y Sorrento. Thetis también estaba presente al lado de Sorrento. La tensión en el ambiente era bastante pesada. El señor Julián no dejaba de mirar a Kanon con molestia.

-Así que eres el muchachito que embarazo a Thetis – Kanon solo asintió, había acordado con el mismo que hablaría lo justo y necesario

-Si – respondió Apolo por el – Hemos venido aquí para hablar con usted sobre las decisiones de Kanon, él ha venido a hablarle que él va a asumir su responsabilidad. Con todo y lo que esto conlleve.

-Muy apropiado y valiente muchacho – comento Julián – Sin embargo tengo otros planes para mi hija. O una decisión que ya es tomada debido a que ella es mi responsabilidad por ser menor de edad.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Apolo

-Si lo analizamos, aquí solo tenemos dos soluciones. La primera es la más fácil, es que se vaya de mi casa – Kanon apretó sus manos aun así se mantenía calmado

-La segunda? – pregunto Apolo

-El aborto.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron los tres hermanos Solo, totalmente asombrados. Los ojos de Kanon mostraron toda la rabia que se produjo por aquella noticia. Thetis trago grueso, empezó a temblar y por instinto se llevó sus manos al vientre. Kanon vio su reacción.

-Padre no – murmuro ella

-¡TU CALLATE! - rugió el padre - ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO EN ESTA CONVERSACIÓN! – Kanon se puso de pie molesto, todos miraron la actitud que tomo Kanon

-No le vuelva a gritar – fue lo único que pudo murmurar. Apolo lo obligo nuevamente a sentarse mientras temblaba lleno de rabia. Julián se burló de él.

-Valiente el muchacho – comenzó a reír – Ya dije los dos caminos factibles. La decisión está tomada, y será la segunda

-No! – Dijo Thetis – Yo no quiero

-Entonces te largas de mi casa – dijo Julián – Yo no voy a aprobar un hijo fuera de un matrimonio y peor aún si es algo no planificado. Esto está fuera de las reglas de la sociedad – Kanon perdió su paciencia con estas palabras

-Usted quiere botar a su hija? – Comento Kanon colocándose de pie molesto –Bien! Ella vendrá conmigo.

-No te atrevas muchachito – reto Julián también molesto. Kanon empezó a caminar justo a la dirección del cuarto de Thetis – Detente! – Los hermanos de Thetis miraron con asombro como Kanon desafiaba a su padre

-No! – Respondió molesto Kanon – Usted le está dando dos soluciones, o se va de su casa o el aborto. Yo prefiero la primera y ella se viene conmigo!- Thetis miraba como Kanon se dirigía a su habitación, ella empezó a seguirlo

-Thetis! Detente allí jovencita – ordeno su padre. Ella ignoro y siguió hasta su habitación, Kanon le susurro unas palabras y ella asintió – Tu no vas a poder darle lo que ella de verdad merece

-Le voy a dar un hogar, una familia y un futuro si para usted eso no es lo que ella merece entonces evidentemente vemos las cosas diferentes. El dinero no lo es todo Sr Julián. Y se lo voy a demostrar – Kanon siguió hasta la habitación de Thetis, ella ya tenía las maletas lista debido a que Tatsumi se las había preparado. Kanon bajo de nuevo las escaleras con las dos maletas en mano, y las coloco cerca de la puerta. Apolo no intervino en ningún momento solo miro la actitud de Kanon. Thetis siguió a su novio hasta donde el dejo las maletas – Ella va a seguir estudiando. Eso lo juro, ella va a ser una doctora reconocida como ella tanto desea y usted se va a arrepentir por cerrarle las puertas de su casa.

-Thetis si te vas de esta casa dejaras de ser mi hija. Para siempre

-Entonces vete Thetis – Julián miro a su hijo mayor Baian con molestia por aquellas palabras – Prefiero verte cumplir tus sueños a que estés en una vida llena de sufrimientos preguntándote que hubiera pasado si. Vete hermana.

-Baian – la voz de su madre sonó molesta - ¿Cómo apoyas tal sinvergüencería?

-No es ser sinvergüenza madre – respondió Baian – Fuera sinvergüenza si permito que ustedes le hagan un aborto a mi hermana. No lo acepto. La única solución que le das padre es que ella se vaya. Y lo hará.

-¿Y si ese bueno para nada se hubiera ido? – pregunto Julián señalando a Kanon – Dejando a tu hermana sola? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Tú crees que la sociedad…?

-Al carajo con la sociedad! – Respondió exaltado Baian – SI él no se hubiera hecho responsable, te recuerdo que Thetis tiene tres hermanos mayores que lo hubieran ido a confrontar. Y si no, yo mismo hubiera dado lo que fuera por mi hermana, por no verla en la calle.

-Las cartas ya han sido repartidas – hablo Apolo rompiendo la tensión familiar – Esta discusión familiar no la merecemos presenciar. Así que con su permiso – Apolo tomo las maletas de Thetis – Queda bajo testigos que usted como padre ha preferido la calle de su hija y de su nieto…

-¡ESE NIÑO NO SERA MI NIETO! – grito exaltado Julián

-La vida le dará un gran castigo señor Julián. Esperemos que no sea tarde. Por lo pronto, nos vemos luego. Si no quiere ayudar a Thetis económicamente para culminar sus estudios, no se preocupe. Kanon está trabajando para los dos, él es un muchacho serio y responsable. A diferencia de usted. Hasta luego – Thetis salió escoltada por Apolo, Kanon se quedó allí unos segundos miro a la cara a cada familiar de Thetis, los padres estaban furiosos sus hermanos también, pero no por el mismo motivo que sus padres

-Tú tienes mi numero – Kanon se dirigió a Sorrento – Puedes escribirme cuando quieras. Con gusto te responderé – Sorrento asintió. Kanon cerró las puertas, los tres hermanos habían decidido abandonar la habitación. Julián no hizo nada en detenerlos, como una conducta típica de él se puso a pelear con su esposa sobre lo sucedido, lanzando cualquier cantidad de objetos relacionados con Thetis lanzándolos al piso para romperlos. Rompió sus fotos. Estaba cerrando el vínculo fraternal con su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>9 meses después<strong>

Faltaban dos meses para que Thetis y Kanon se graduaran de secundaria y empezaran la universidad. Thetis había presentado en la universidad pública para la carrera de Medicina. La cual quedo entre los primeros 20. Kanon trabajaba medio tiempo, luego de salir del colegio se iba a trabajar. Thetis y el dormían en la misma habitación en casa de Apolo.

Kanon por otra parte había buscado con precaución una carrera que no le absorbiera las 24 horas del día para poder estar pendiente de su hijo y de Thetis, que ya estaba a punto de dar a luz. La única opción que consiguió factible fue para ser Policía. Era una de sus segundas opciones para estudiar, la primera fue descartada: Jugador de Futbol profesional.

Los hermanos de Thetis estuvieron siempre pendiente del desarrollo del bebe de su hermana. Le mandaron detalles y cuando podían la iban a visitar. El padre de ella jamás volvió a llamarla.

-Cómo te sientes? – Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Kanon llego del trabajo, Thetis descansaba en su cama mientras leía

-Hoy he estado bien – comento ella – Geist me trajo lo que debo estudiar para el examen de la semana que viene de Biología – Kanon asintió mientras se acostaba al lado de ella.

-Estudiemos juntos – Thetis le sonrió y empezó a leer en voz alta. Kanon escuchaba atentamente mientas acariciaba la barriga de su novia. A estas alturas del embarazo no sabían el sexo del bebe, en los ecos que le había hecho el medico jamás se pudo ver el sexo. Kanon sintió la patada del bebe en la barriga. Él bebe se movía pero no con esa brusquedad en que lo había hecho en ese momento. Thetis se quejó. Kanon miro por debajo de las sabanas que arropaban a Thetis, algo mojado se escurría – Llamare a Apolo – dijo el saltando de la cama totalmente asustado. Thetis asintió aguantando el dolor –¡APOLO! ¡APOLO! –

-Que sucede? – pregunto mientras llegaba corriendo por los gritos.

-Ya es la hora – dijo con nervios. Kanon se acercó a Thetis para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-No…Me..Dejes – murmuro Thetis entre el dolor de las contracciones. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Kanon

-Nunca! – le respondió – Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. – Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Kanon la llevo hasta el carro de Apolo, se sentó con ella. Apolo iba de conductor y Aioros como co-piloto, en el otro carro iba Daphne con Aioria y Saga. Kanon saco su tlf móvil y mando un mensaje

**_Kanon D Terán: Camino al hospital. Ya Thetis va a dar a luz – _**Kanon busco los destinarios: Sorrento S Solo, Baian H Solo, Ío E Solo. Mando el mensaje, luego decidió reenviarlo a otra persona: Julián P Solo.

Luego de una hora de parto. Kanon y Thetis eran unos jóvenes padres, ambos de 17 años. Thetis no presentó ninguna complicación. Fue un parto normal, Kanon entro con ella a pesar que casi se desmaya al ver la sangre. Cuando él bebe salió y el doctor anuncio el sexo Kanon sintió que su mundo y su vida había terminado de dar el cambio

-Es un varón – Thetis apretaba con fuerza la mano de Kanon, y el sonrió orgulloso. Se llevaron al bebe para hacerle los respectivos cuidados, el no dejo a Thetis sola bajo ningún concepto. Cuando ella estuvo lista la llevaron para su habitación. Todos los esperaban ansiosos, sus amigos y familiares.

Kanon nunca se había sentido tan afortunado, Thetis a pesar de estar cansada lucia espectacular. Estaba contento por el cambio que había dado su vida, aquel giro de 360 grados. Thetis se sintió igual, muchas veces lloro por los sacrificios que hizo Kanon por ella. Abandono las becas deportivas para dedicarse a ella y su hijo. Kanon jamás lo vio como un sacrifico, fue su voluntad y él estaba orgulloso de que así fuera. Cuando todos se fueron trajeron al bebe. Thetis lo tomo en sus brazos la enfermera sonriente la ayudo a tomar al bebe y como amantarlo.

Cuando él bebe empezó a mamar del pecho de ella, Thetis miro a Kanon como si tuviera un juguete nuevo

-Es una sensación… inexplicable – Kanon se acomodó al lado de ella en la camilla. Mientras observaba la escena

-Felicidades – le dijo la enfermera – Son una hermosa pareja – Thetis le sonrió mientras empezaba a llorar. Kanon apoyo su cabeza con la de ella, mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos y ella amamantaba a su pequeño hijo. Él bebe tenía la mano de Kanon agarrada.

-Como lo vamos a llamar? – pregunto Kanon

-No habíamos quedado que lo llamaros Demian? Como el segundo nombre de tu padre Aspros?

-Solo quería asegurarme – Él bebe se movió un poco, ella lo abrazo con sumo cuidado

-No te parece hermoso? – Pregunto Thetis con una amplia sonrisa–

-Sí, lo es – Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron

-Que impredecible es el Destino – dijo Kanon, mientras Thetis se recostaba de el – Jamás iba a saber que esto era lo que teníamos que pasar para estar juntos de por vida. Ya tenemos una meta cumplida

-La carrera de medicina me va a exigir mucho tiempo Kanon… Yo

-No la vas a dejar, no has empezado aun. No la vas a dejar. No importa cuánto tiempo requiera, tú procúrate en estudiar. Yo te voy a ayudar, cuando empieces yo podre cuadrar mis horarios de trabajo y estudio. Pero no pospongas tus sueños. – Se miraron por un rato, solamente sonrieron. Al cabo de un rato Thetis se quedó dormida con él bebe en brazos, también sumergido en el sueño

-_Estimado destino: jamás espere este cambio. No lo vi venir – _pensó Kanon mientras miraba por la ventana – _Supongo que esto fue lo que decía Apolo sobre el sacrificio dejar algunas cosas de lado, por la estabilidad de ella y de él. – _Kanon regreso la mirada hacia su novia e hijo- _Supongo que valdrá la pena. – _Sonrió al verlos – _Si, valdrá la pena cualquier cosa por ellos. Gracias destino. Esperare ansioso tu próxima jugada._

* * *

><p>:D Espero que les guste... Ya veremos de quien sera el 2do :D<p> 


End file.
